Fields are already known that deal with viscous materials. Such applications include sealants for mechanical or electrical components, adhesives, pastes for use in forming electrical or electronic circuits, solders for use in mounting electronic components, etc. Such viscous materials are used in the aerospace industry, the electrical industry, the electronics industry, etc.
In order to apply a viscous material to a desired target, a pneumatic dispenser is used that discharges the viscous material by using pressurized air. In this type of pneumatic dispenser, a plunger or a piston is fitted in a cylinder.
In order to discharge the viscous material towards a desired target using a pneumatic dispenser of this type, it is first necessary to fill the cylinder of the pneumatic dispenser with the viscous material. Following the filling, the viscous material is discharged towards the desired target by applying pressure to the plunger in the pneumatic dispenser.
Patent Document No. 1, which relates to a Japanese Patent Application filed by the same Applicant, discloses some conventional examples of detachable cartridges for use in pneumatic dispensers of this kind, i.e. a unit assembled by fitting a plunger within a cylinder, and some conventional examples of an apparatus and a method that fill a viscous material from a discharge port of the cylinder into the cylinder. In addition, Patent Document No. 2 discloses a conventional example of a pneumatic dispenser of this type.